warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Paseo dimensional
, Limbo is now capable of phasing into and out of the Rift via certain Maniobras.'}} for faster regeneration. **Weapon attacks only apply when Limbo and his target are both present in the rift plane. Otherwise, weapons damage, Critical Hits, and Status Effects have no effect on both parties. ** and can pull enemies into the rift plane, allowing Limbo to damage them during Rift Walk. **Warframe abilities can affect targets across both the material and rift planes. **Limbo can still revive teammates but cannot interact with Life Support Capsules. **Portable items like Paquete de datos, Power Cores y Llaves de Vacío will be dropped and cannot be carried. **Pickups cannot be collected. *Casting delay of '''1.5 seconds is affected by . *Manual deactivation is instantaneous and can be performed during other actions, such as reloading, shooting, casting abilities, sliding, or while knocked down. |tips = *While Rift Walk is active: **Limbo is immune to damage from enemies not within the rift plane. He can attract enemy attention by moving into a crowd and act as an invulnerable decoy. **Use Banish to target a specific enemy. It will be knocked down and transferred to the Rift Plane, allowing Limbo to damage it with ranged weapons and perform a Ground Finisher melee attack on it. **Place Cataclysm on a group of enemies to transfer them into the rift plane. Cataclysm isolates the enemies within the sphere, preventing them from damaging allies outside, and allowing Limbo to use ranged weapons to dispatch them from a safe distance. ***However, allies not within the rift plane cannot damage the isolated group of enemies. **Limbo can walk through activated Laser Barriers without taking damage or tripping the alarms in Espionaje missions. *It is useful when reviving an ally. *While inside Cataclysm, activating Rift Walk allows Limbo to remain in the rift plane when he moves outside the sphere. **Staying in Rift Walk before deactivating Cataclysm allows Limbo to remain invulnerable to enemies outside after the sphere collapses. This tactic is particularly useful against Tripulante Anulador that remain shielded by their nullification shield dome even when within Cataclysm. *Going into Operador form will not put the operator into the rift. However, during the time as operator and after going back into warframe form the warframe will stay in the rift. **This can be used in Kuva Siphon mission, where Limbo can remain in the rift untill a kuva cloud appears, then dash through it and revert back into warframe form. Only the operator will be vulnerable during this time. |max = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Ability Duration increases duration to seconds. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximized Ability Efficiency reduces cost to energy. **Reduces duration to seconds. *Maximized Ability Range has no positive effect on this ability. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximized Ability Strength has no positive effect on this ability. **Increases cost to energy. **Reduces duration to seconds. |bugs = *Limbo will still be affected by the procs of Venomous Eximi, and will be damaged by certain hazards generated during Hive Sabotage missions. }} Véase también *Limbo de:Rift Lauf en:Rift Walk ru:Путь В Разлом